Let Me Drive You Until The End
by gyucchi
Summary: Karena semuanya berubah; Mamori, Sena, Hiruma, juga Suzuna. — mamori; sena. canon. eyeshield 21 award ii; december 2011 - january 2012: metamorphose.


Anezaki Mamori mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

Ia memastikan rambut kecoklatan miliknya sudah tergelung rapi di ujung-ujungnya. Ia telah membayar mahal demi tatanan rambutnya―yang sudah panjang sepunggung itu―di salon berjam-jam lalu.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada gaun yang ia kenakan, usai menatap pantulan wajahnya.

(_Ya_, wajah yang cantik; sepasang mata safir itu―hidung mancung itu―lesung pipit itu―kedua belah bibir merah muda itu―)

Ia tengah mengenakan gaun dengan warna yang tidak lazim. Warnanya―_seperti warna pemakaman_―yang kelam dan gelap; warna hitam. Walaupun warna gaunnya demikian, modelnya terlihat seperti model gaun yang biasa dikenakan oleh pengantin-pengantin wanita pada umumnya. Tidak salah memesan gaun khusus macam itu pada butik sahabatnya, Sara.

Ah, gaun pengantin yang berwarna hitam pekat memang menarik. Saking menariknya, sampai-sampai Sara yang adalah sahabat dekat Mamori tidak mengetahui alasan wanita berambut _auburn_ itu memesan padanya.

Mamori melirik pada sepatu hak berwarna hitam metalik miliknya. Ia tidak mau memakai yang haknya begitu tinggi―hingga sepuluh sentimeter seperti biasanya. Kali ini, ia memilih mengenakan sepatu berhak terendahnya, lima sentimeter.

"Yup, _sempurna_."

Bibir tipisnya membentuk seulas senyum senang. Kegiatan berkacanya sudah selesai.

Mamori kemudian melihat jarum jam yang berdetak di jam dindingnya. Jam lucu yang selalu mengingatkannya akan masa lalu; jam berlatar Devil bats.

_Ah, masa lalu, ya._

Sekali lagi, Mamori tersenyum―tipis kali ini. Tatapannya beralih pada pigura foto di pojok meja riasnya. Pigura itu diisikan foto kemenangan Devil Bats di Christmas Bowl. Betapa senangnya hati mantan "malaikat" SMU Deimon itu.

Lalu kembali, arah mata safirnya menuju ke cermin. Seketika itu juga, ponselnya―

'_Arigatou tte, sunao ni ienakute_―'

―berdering.

"Ah, Sena-_kun_."

"_Hii, Mamori-_neechan_ hafal nomorku, ya?"_

Mamori tersenyum geli, "Tidak, kok. Namamu 'kan ada di daftar kontakku. Jadi begitu ada panggilan masuk, namamu langsung terpampang, Sena-_kun_."

_Bohong_―_aku hafal nomormu di luar kepala, Sena._

"_Eh_―_oke kalau begitu. Mamori-neechan sudah siap?"_

_Selalu dan akan selalu siap, Sena._

"Tentu saja, Sena-_kun_. Aku jemput sekarang, ya."

"_H-ha'i. Jaa ne, kalau begitu!"_

"_Jaa ne_, Sena-_kun_."

_Pik._

Mamori menutup ponsel flip miliknya. Ia tinggalkan saja ponselnya di meja rias. Mengambil kunci mobil dari meja rias, ia segera menuruni tangga rumahnya yang sepi itu.

(Rumah wanita itu memang sepi, semenjak Anezaki Tateo dan Anezaki Mami meninggalkan dunia fana ini akibat kecelakaan pesawat.)

Begitu sampai di pintu depan, ia mengunci pintu. Ke garasi, Mamori lalu menaiki mobil Porsche miliknya―atau yang dipinjamkan sehari ini untuk menjadi miliknya, dalam rangka mengantar Kobayakawa Sena.

Tunggu.

Mengantar Sena ke … _mana_?

Mamori melihat pantulan wajahnya sekali lagi pada cermin di dasbor mobilnya. Ia akan segera mengantar Sena ke pernikahannya dengan Suzuna …

(Abaikan mengenai dirinya yang seorang wanita malah mengantar Sena yang adalah sang pengantin pria.)

… _atau itulah yang Sena pikirkan_.

'Tak berapa lama, mobilnya melesat meninggalkan rumah―

(Di mana semuanya akan Mamori _tinggalkan_.)

―membawa serta seringai dari bibir tipis Anezaki Mamori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let Me Drive You Until The End<strong>_

―_for _**Eyeshield 21 FF Award 2. M**onth of **December-January: **_Metamorphose__―_

―_dedicated_ to **karin-mikkhadira- **and _Hikari Kou Minami_―

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 **from _Inagaki Riichiro _and_ Murata Yuusuke_

**Warning:** _Semi_ AU, OOC, typo. Sena**X**Mamori _slight_ Sena**X**Suzuna _and _Hiruma**X**Mamori.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Let Me Drive You Until The End****:**** 2012: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai di depan rumah Sena, Mamori segera mempersilahkan Sena naik mobil. Mereka akan menuju ke gereja tempat pernikahan Sena dan Suzuna akan dilaksanakan.<p>

Ah iya, _pernikahan_ Sena dan Suzuna. Mamori segera maju menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pengantar Sena ke gerbang kehidupan barunya.

"_Neechan_ bersemangat sekali, ya," ucap Sena memecah keheningan yang melanda seisi mobil beberapa saat lalu. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Mamori.

Mamori mendengar perkataan Sena―walaupun tatapan mata safirnya tetap fokus pada perjalanan. Ia menjawab―tetap dengan mata fokus, "Tentu saja. Ini 'kan pernikahanmu, Sena-_kun_. Kamu 'kan sudah _neechan_ anggap sebagai adik sendiri."

_Tentu saja; ini pernikahanmu, Sena. Pernikahanmu dan _dia_._

"Tapi memang aneh, ya. Masa' Mamori-_neechan_ yang mengantarku, sih," Sena sambil tertawa saat mengucapkannya. Mamori hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Daripada Hiruma yang mengantar. Pilih mana?" goda Mamori sambil tetap menyetir.

"_Hii_, tentu saja pilih Mamori-_neechan_. Hi-Hiruma_-san_ malah akan membawaku ke neraka kalau ia yang mengantar," sahut Sena dengan agak terbata.

_Ke neraka, ya…._

"Hei, Sena-_kun_…. Kau … _berubah_, ya."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, bukan pula pernyataan. Itu fakta―dan Mamori tahu itu.

"Tentu saja, Mamori-_neechan_. Aku sudah bukan Sena yang disuruh ini dan itu selalu menurutku. Sekarang 'kan aku adalah seorang Eyeshield 21―"

"Hmmph―sombong," potong Mamori. Sena merengut sedikit.

"Aku belum selesai, _neechaaan_―"

"Lanjutkan."

"―Lagipula, aku memang sudah berubah banyak. Aku sudah … _mencintai seseorang._"

Mamori tahu, bahwa Sena tengah tersipu ketika mengatakan hal itu. Wanita berambut kecoklatan tersebut hanya diam dan menatap datar.

_Begitu juga denganku, Sena._

Mamori menatap jalanan di depannya. _Sudah waktunya_.

Secara mendadak, Mamori memutar laju kemudinya. Sena tersentak dan tubuhnya ikut miring sesuai dengan arah mobil yang memutar balik ke kiri.

"A-ada apa ini, _nee_―"

"_Sena_, pernahkah kamu berpikir bahwa pernikahanmu dengan Suzuna tidak benar-benar diterima oleh _semua orang_ begitu saja? Pernahkah kamu berpikir bahwa pernikahanmu telah menghancurkan … dua hati?" tanya Mamori dengan nada monoton.

Sena agak bergidik mendengar nada dan gaya bicara tanpa sufiks "_chan_" ataupun "_kun_" yang biasa dipakai Mamori.

"_Ne-neechan_―"

"Aku tersakiti, Hiruma Yoichi itu juga tersakiti," jelas Mamori secara gamblang. Kedua bola mata coklat Sena membelalak.

"Tapi―bagaimana bisa―bukankah Mamori-_neechan_ dan Hiruma-_san_ … berkencan―"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sena. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak lagi pernah melihatmu sebagai adik kecil yang biasa kutolong di saat susah seperti dahulu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai wanita kepada pria―dan sama halnya dengan Hiruma Yoichi yang itu, kepada Suzuna."

Kedua bola mata Sena membola, disertai ekspresi terkejut yang teramat sangat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar lagi bahwa daerah tujuan mereka sudah benar-benar _melenceng_ dari tujuan awal mereka; gereja.

"Kenapa―_neechan_?"

Mamori tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk puncak kepala Sena―yang kini lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Karena aku berubah, Sena. _Kita_ semua berubah. Kamu, Suzuna, aku dan Hiruma; _kita_ berubah."

Mobil Porsche perak itu mulai berguncang akibat tanah yang tidak rata tengah dilalui.

"Mamori-_neechan_, ini di mana?" ujar Sena mulai panik. Pikirannya terus membunyikan alarm bahaya dan meningkatkan adrenalinnya secara instan. Tidak henti-hentinya hati Sena berdoa bahwa Mamori tidak melakukan hal yang _gila_.

"Ah, ini di … _perhentian akhirmu_, Sena."

Lalu, yang bisa dilihat Sena adalah … _jurang._

_Jurang yang sangat amat dekat dengan mobil Porsche yang dikemudikan Mamori._

"_Neecha_―"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sena. Sangat amat mencintaimu. Dan aku sungguh berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya … takdir kita bukan begini … _ya_?"

Mamori tersenyum lembut dan meraih kepala Sena di sebelahnya. Memegang pipi Sena dengan protektif lalu menciumnya singkat.

Lalu, Mamori menutup matanya.

_Jurang tepat di depan mata_.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, segala yang dilihat Sena berubah menjadi hitam kelam―seperti gaun kematian yang sengaja Mamori kenakan kini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Zuung_―

―_BRAK!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jadi ini rencanaku, Hiruma. Aku membawa Sena ke neraka bersamaku<em>―"

"_Dan aku membawa Cheer itu ke neraka bersamaku. Tidak perlu kauulang berkali-kali pun aku sudah ingat; che."_

_Mamori tersenyum, lalu Hiruma menggerakkan sudut bibirnya sedikit._

"_Kita … menyedihkan, ya? Berubah menjadi seperti ini hanya karena cinta," ucap Mamori dengan tatapan lurus entah ke mana arahnya. Hiruma hanya diam tanda mengiyakan._

"_Suatu saat nanti, takdir kita tidak boleh begini lagi, ya, Hiruma_―_"_**(1)**

"_Ya, suatu saat nanti. Kau dengan Pendek Sialan dan aku … dengan Cheer Sialan itu."_

_Mamori tersenyum lebar dengan hangat, lalu Hiruma menyeringai lebar._

_Di luar kafe tempat mereka bertemu, hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya. Tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan kedua orang yang masing-masing dicintai Mamori dan Hiruma, Mamori dan Hiruma malah merencanakan untuk mengemudikan masing-masing kekasih hati mereka ke neraka._

_Sambil menangisi takdir mereka yang berubah begitu kejam_―_dalam hati masing-masing._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~fin~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>, **(2)** kalimat yang terdapat di salah satu chapter "**Let Me Leave Three Words Behind**" (karya _Citrus Sunscreen_) dengan pengubahan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **...astaga lagi-lagi saya menyetor tepat deadline. Dasar gila; angst gagal pula. Ide ini sebenarnya buat fanfiksi kawin lari Hibari/Mukuro di fandom sebelah. Tapi jadi ditrans begini. Intinya, tema "perubahan" ada pada perasaan Mamori dan Hiruma. Perubahan yang membuat mereka rela melakukan apapun biar Sena dan Suzuna ga jadi nikah #woi.

Diperuntukkan bagi Karin. Maaf kalau tidak jadi _gore_ berantai. Saya sedang mood angst :''P. Hitung-hitung buat perayaan dua tahunan Karin di FFn =); _keep writing_, Karin! Dan untuk Ari, terima kasih sudah mengenalkan LMLTWB dan 6918 pada emak :''')). Mungkin saya akan buat spin-off dari sisi Hiruma X""D.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

**.**

**edited:** sudah di-_republish_ karena suatu masalah teknis.

* * *

><p><em>all that the Manager could see was the Runningback<em>―

.

_and all that the Runningback could see was the Cheerleader_―**(2)**


End file.
